Ore no otouto
by Sato Hinata
Summary: It was never meant to happen. It was all a lie. All of it happens because of me, and I shall take any and all responsibility, even if it was death.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto. Even if I did I would not be as successful in writing or even drawing the series.

Warning: Rape, non-con, bro-con, chara death, ooc.

* * *

SIBLINGS

I stood rooted to the ground, watching the shuddering boy in front of me. He was practically clawing at the wall behind him, as if hoping it would open up and swallowed him whole. He was screaming, pleading at me to go away. I barely registered the salty beads of tears that rolled down my cheek.

"Naruto." I mumbled. The boy in front of me stopped his rampaging, having heard his name. He looked at me with tear filled eyes, if pleading me to leave the room. I was reaching out towards him when suddenly a jolt of pain went through my body.

Ignoring the searing pain, I took a step forward. Extending a hand, I tried to reach towards the trembling body, searching for the warm that was always there "I'm sorry, Naruto" I muttered like mantra. Naruto pushed himself more into the corner, staring hard at the hand extending towards him.

He clawed at my hand, growling deep in his throat. I was shocked, but I willed myself to ignore it and continued reaching for him. The moment I touched his shoulder, all hell break loose. Naruto screamed and lunged at me. Too shocked to do anything, I barely registered that he had punch me square in the face. I was thrown to the other side of the room. Who knew my brother could be this powerful?

Taken aback, I stared at him-who was on the verge of insanity-his eyes turning red, starting towards me. He walked-stomped- in front of me, growling like an animal that felt it was being threathened, yet never touching me. I was stunned at his feral look, but deep inside I knew that I was the reason of his condition.

Aphenphosmphobia. The moment the doctor pronounced the words, my heart felt as if it weight a thousand ton, wanting to sank down and never to feel again. I could hear my mother beside me, crying to whatever God up there for her beloved son's condition.

She turned towards me, blaming me for what had happen. She grabbed the collar of my shirt and glare harshly, staring hard into my eyes, searching for the answer to her silent question. I know fully well what it is, yet I kept quiet never showing any weakness. She seemed to get the message and began loosening her tightening hold on me.

I was just about to sigh in relief-mentally, of course- when she does something I would've neverthought she would do.

SLAP!

The sound echoed throughout the small room of the family doctor. He too, I noticed was shocked-stunned- to see her acting the way she was. I couldn't decipher the expression on her face, nor the myriads of emotions swimming in those usually warm, blue eyes of her.

Too stunned to even speak, my hand unconsciously traveled towards the pain on my left cheek. It hovered there for who knows how long until a choked sobs could be heard within my hearing range.

"Why did you do that? He's your own brother!" I flinched weakly and only sitting there unmoving as she punched me -weakly- repeatedly on my chest.

"How could you?! To your own brother!" emotionlessly, I stared at her. She was gradually getting tired of my unresponsive state as the myriads of emotion turning into one-anger-

"Get out." Only two words. Yet, I cut deep within my very core. I looked at her shocked, my eyes widening slightly, asking her if she was serious. Her eyes betrayed nothing. She was serious. I was contemplating on going against her, but I knew better. I could practically feel the anger emanating from her person.

I made to move from the seat, still staring at her, silently pleading her to stop me. My heart clenched when she looked away, not wanting to aknowledge me. Steeling myself, I walked through the door, not even once looking back towards my mom and the doctor who was frantically calling my name.

* * *

I walked through the hallways of the hospital after I was kicked out from Naruto's room. Apparently, the nurses were afraid his condition would worsen more than getting better if I was there. Aimlessly, I began to walk, with no particular destination in mind. When I came too, I was standing in front of a door. A fake golden plaque was hanging on the door. 'Kitaka Harashi'.

Confused as to why I was in front of our family doctor's room, I reached towards the doorknob when all of a sudden the door was opened and out came a Kitaka Harashi, getting ready to go home, if the coat he was wearing and the suitcase hanging from his left hand was any indication.

"Kurama-kun?" I was startled when he addresses me, his voice full of concern. I scowled at him. Even if he was our family's doctor, doesn't mean that he could be concerned about me. Well, it was in his nature as a doctor, but the concern he gave was more than a mere doctor should give to his patient.

"Don't act as if you're close to me, Kitaka-san. There is nothing for you to concern about me." I said in a cold voice. I could feel a slight satisfaction at seeing him flinched under my cold gaze.

"Kurama-kun, I wasn't intending to make you misunderstand, but as your doctor, you can consult me with anything that is bothering you. I don't want you neglecting your health, especially with your broth-" he stopped talking and stood shocked, gazing at the crumbling wall courtesy of my punch.

"Never talk to me as if you knew everything! Are you my dad, trying to guilt trip me like my mom?!" I yelled at the top of my lung. I almost smirked at the satisfaction of making him shivers in cold sweat, but the anger at his last words and the incident with my mom was overwhelming.

"I know what I did to Naruto. Must you keep rubbing it to my face? You, who was an outsider should never interfere in our lives! Don't think I don't know what you feel about my mom, you sick, perverted basta-"

SLAP!

"Your mother has nothing to do with this!" He yelled at me. I could feel the bruise forming from the previous punch and the current one. I looked up to his face and stared at him. His brown locks were hiding his expression, though I know that he was angry, no, furious at the words I said.

"I know about your condition, and your problem concerning it, but shouldn't you try to control it yourself? I know you could do it if you want it to." I stared at him in shocked. He knew. He knew about my problem, a problem that I have kept since who knows how long ago it was. My brain was calculating a hundred million of information per seconds on how he could attain that when I realized something.

"You read my files." He took a step back at my expression. "You read my files without my permission." Every step I took towards him, he took twice the step back towards his room.

"A-as you doct-" I punched him square in the jaw before he could even finish his word.

"This has nothing to do with you being my doctor! My files are my privacy and no one was allowed to read it, especially YOU" I strained out the 'you' and glared hard at him. "And I made sure of that. Even the therapist agree not to spill. Then, how is it that you were able to attain those files, hmm?"

He was speechless. His mouth were gaping like a fish, but no words came out. I walked towards him in a slow steps almost grinning with the way his hands trembles in fear. I was about to punched the light out of him, when a jolt of pain rushed through my being. I clutched at my heart, moaning in pain.

Kitaka-who was momentarily shocked at me- immediately went to my aid as soon as his doctor instinct kicked in. I slapped his hand away, glaring half-heartedly still clutching at my out of rhythm heart.

I stood on my legs shakily and made towards the door when a hand grasped my wrist. "Kurama-kun, let me help you. You're hurting and I know it. So let me help you." Still glaring at him, I tugged at my handharshly.

"I don't need help. Not from you nor anyone. I can and will handle this myself and in my own way. I don't need your sympathy." Taken aback at the harsh tugging, Kitaka's hold on me loosen and I used that chance to escape from the dark room of his. I didn't mention it, but I only want one person to help me. He was the only one who can calm me down even with just one of his smile.

I walked-dragged myself-towards the familiar room of Naruto Uzumaki.

* * *

The weather outside was fine and dandy, I agreed with myself. I was walking through the forest, calming my nerves. Ignoring the still searing pain in my chest, I walked forward, not minding where I would eventually end up.

My mind traveled back to that night. The moment I walked through the door, Naruto has attacked me with a chair. I didn't managed to ducked and the chair hit my unwelcoming-still pounding hard-chest. I choked on my breath as I struggled to breathe.

I looked up and when my eyes met his azure one, he pushed himself towards the walls. He kept throwing things he could get his hands on onto me. I could only do so much, dodging as much as I could in my weaken state. I knew this could be bad. I walked towards him, still dodging whatever he throws at me-where did he get all those things anyway?!-trying to reach him, to calm him down.

The clock was ticking away, and it was all I could do as I jumped towards him, hugging him in the process. Naruto struggled in my hold, while I could feel my nerves calming down. I sigh in relief and unconsciously loosen my hold on him.

The blond in my hold realized that and pushed me, as hard as he could onto the awaiting floor. I fell with a loud thump, almost breaking my bum in the process. He glared hard at me, his eyes turning red. I almost stared in amusement as blue bled into red.

He glared at me for a few more moments and said something I would've never thought he knew. He cussed. Naruto, the pure child in our family cussed.

"Get the fuck away from me you bastard." He growled deep in his throat.

I was stunned to say the least. Naruto was the innocent one in our broken family. There's no way he would be able to think, let alone say something like that. Maybe I was wrong. i just sit there on the floor, replaying the colorful words he had just uttered.

"Naruto, otouto, please listen to me." I started. He just growled when I tried to sit up, reaching again towards him. "Please, just listen to me this one time." I pleaded, my voice betraying my calm composure.

"The last time I listen to you, you d-d-did that t-t-to me. So, how am I supposed to sit back and listen to you again?!" Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs. I stared at him a few moment. In no time, I am sure that nurses would be coming due to the noises provided by none other than the occupants of the room itself. I frowned, this was not how I imagined it would be meeting my blond otouto again.

"Get out." His voice was so small I could hardly catch it. He must've seen the confusion on my face as he repeated his word. In such a cruel, cold voice.

" ." I made no move from my position on the floor. I just sat there, a dumbfounded look on my face. Once again, the searing pain came and clenched at my heart. A little more contricted than before. I tried to ignore the pain, but it was too much. I tried reaching towards the blond on the bed once again, but his growling and clawing prevented me so.

"Don't touch me!" I stopped my advanced. "Never come near me again, you perverted bastard!" I was taken aback at that. "I don't have any brother like you, because you are a monster!" my heart clenched even more. Unconsciously, my hand started reaching towards him, my vision getting blurry with each passing seconds. I could barely make out the silhouette of my brother tensing under my hard gaze. I was this close to reach him, and that was when the nurses decided to come in, along with Kitaka-who sported a few bruises on his face-and mom. Her face contorted into one of horror and she walked towards me in a fast briskly pace.

For the third time, I was slapped across my face. This is getting a little tiresome for me. Especially my poor face that keep being beaten.

"I told you to keep away from him, from us! What part of that don't you understand?!" I almost cringed at the sound of her voice.

Kitaka stood by her, concerns still linger on that face of his. I looked towards Naruto, not giving up to searched for that warm, calming expression of his. Unfortunately, as soon as I reached out my hand, Naruto shrieked, kicking me away and then everything went blurry. In a daze, I stumbled and would of fall onto the floor if not for the hands supporting me.

I looked up at the person and frowned when I saw Kitaka holding me up. "I'm sorry, Kurama-kun, but this is for your own good." I was confused at first, but then realization hit me when several men came into the room and took me away.

I tried hard to struggle against their hold, silently pleading to Naruto, even my mom to stop them. But both of them just looked at me, one with a hard yet terrified glare and the other a mixture of concern, angry and disgusted look.

I slumped in their hold and the last thing I saw was the pained look my little brother was giving me.

* * *

When I came to, I was already back in the room I despised so much. I endured the so-called way of healing for a few days, hoping against hope that someone would come and take me away.

After a few weeks, someone did come. But not the one I was expecting. Kitaka stood there in my room, with Naruto behind him, his face void of emotion. I was happy, thrilled even. I walked-skipped-towards my little brother and hugged him. I felt him tense under my hold, but didn't do anything. I smelled the unique scent of Naruto's and the stress that was building over the few weeks dissipated.

Not a few moments later, Naruto pushed me away harshly. Taken aback, I fell onto the floor with a loud THUMP! I looked at the blond and saw the emotions swirling in those beautiful azure eyes of his.

"I only came today because Kitaka-san told me to. I only allow you to touch me because that would be the last." I was shocked at those words. Naruto kept talking but none reached my ears. In my mind I only processed the words 'be the last'.

Even after they left, I only sit there, an emotionless mask plastered on my face. I kept still in my position even as the nurses came in and tried to make me go back to my bed. 'The last.' kept playing on my mind.

That night found me walking on the calm-nice and dandy-weather a night could provide. The pounding came full throttle in the evening, and I found an alternative way to calm it down. I sneaked out into the forest and walked. I kept walking even when the rain came down. I never stopped to sit or even to take a breather.

Naruto's last words kept replaying on my mind. I was the reason for his condition. I was the reason my family is breaking and I was the reason for the whole ordeal that has happen to my entire family.

I chuckled lowly. It wasn't as if I wanted it. It all happen so fast that I could not stopped it. His face, contorting in pain entered my mind and I fell on my knees clutching at my hearts. It was pounding so hard, it feels like it could jump out of my body right then and there. A cold voice inside my mind was telling me to let go. I cannot and would not let go. I barely registered the light in the distance and the voice calling my name.

I ignored them, still clutching at the pain. I crawled all the way towards one of the tree to kept me hidden. I don't want to go back to that place. I _won't_ go back to that place. Shivering I tried to calm my nerves down. I know that I won't have long and I cursed the day I found out about my condition.

* * *

Cliffhanger!

I really wanted to try this once and I succeeded. Yay for me!

So, how was it? Good? Bad? In-between?

This was supposed to be a one-shot, but then it got longer and even more frustrating to write as I do not how to continued it, so I hoped I can at least make it as a two-shot. Not more than that.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, I won't be able to make or even draw something like this series.

Warning: They will be mature content, non-con, bro-con, OOCness and BL. Don't like, don't read.

* * *

SIBLINGS

_Schizophrenia. _I was surprised and yet it was expected for me to developed another personality. It would have been quite a shock if I didn't, considering my past. I was so afraid Naruto would hate me and think lowly of me if he somehow got hold of my condition, and so I persuaded the counselor in charge of me to keep it a secret from anyone, especially my family. Little did I know that what I have done would bring misfortune to my family.

It was just like any other day when it happens. I was having another headache the night before and so I decided to take the day off from school, again. Across my room, I could hear the constant tripping and cursing of my little brother, Naruto. I almost chuckled in amusement if not for the pain invading my head.

After another round of tripping, Naruto finally got out of his room, screaming that he was late and was out of the house after yelling a not-so-quiet "Ittekimasu". I sat up and looked at the retreating form of his figure when suddenly my subsiding pain came back full throttle and I was clutching at my head, almost tearing out my thinning hair. I even thought of banging my head on the headboard when it calms down.

I sighed in relief and made to get up from the bed. Cold hard floor met warm feet and I flinched a little at the temperature. It was a little too cold for a mid-spring. I walked towards the adjoined bathroom in my room and I looked at my reflection in the mirror.

Staring back at me was a man in his late teens. His hair was a mess, and stubble were growing on his once flawless skin. His eyes had a black ring surrounding them due to the sleep deprivation and he stared back at me with the familiar dead eyes that I seems to get used to look at.

I sighed. I looked horrible. I _feel _horrible. All of me felt horrible. I even smelt horrible. Deciding to take a bath, I turned the hot water.

Undressing myself, I went under the hot water and sigh at the feel of cleaning myself. It has already been a few days since I took a shower. It was hard considering Naruto was in the same house. It kept haunting me as I kept staring at him unconsciously. It made me feels sick to the stomach thinking like that to my own little brother, but deep inside my mind, a voice was telling me otherwise.

For the past few days, the staring has become even worse. From the way he walks, the way he talks, the way his lips turned into the cutest pout and to the way his plump lips seemed so inviting every time he would look and talk to me. The way he moves his body seemed like he was inviting me to….I shook my head at the mental image and bang my head on the tiles when the pain came yet again.

It seems to happeneverytime I thought about the blond enigma that is my own little brother. This could not happen forever. I need to think of a way to get rid of whatever is happening to me and settled this once and for all.

I continued to wash myself when I cursed as I saw my throbbing hard-on. I cannot believe I would get hard just thinking of Naruto. The voice in my head just seems to enjoy my predicament. Just to feel good about making it furious, I turned the hot water off and continued showering with cold water. The headache came back, but only for a little while.

I got out of the shower after my little problem calms down. Drying myself using the towel I grabbed from the rack, I got out of the bathroom and got dressed.

I went out of my room a moment later and went downstairs to the kitchen. Suddenly the ringing of our phone crashed the impending silence in the house. For a moment, my heart jumped a little at the shrilled ringing. Fortunately, I managed to composed myself and went to pick up the phone.

"Hello?" My voice was raspy from the lack of use and my throat hurt from dryness.

"Kurama-kun?" The sweet voice of my mother was laced with concerns and worry when she heard me. "Are you okay? Is the headache still there?" I rolled my eyes at that. She could be so overprotective at times.

"I'm fine, mother. My throat is just a little dry." I could hear her sigh of relief.

"That's great. Don't forget to take your medicine." Again, I rolled my eyes. "Ah, that's right, I'm calling to tell you that I'm going home tonight. I will bring Harashi-san with me to check up on you." At that name, I gritted my teeth. How I hated that name. Since he came to our family, he's been acting like he's one of us. Of our family. I hated that. No one could ever replace my dad, nor become like my dad.

"Sure, mother. Be careful on the road." Despite hating the man, I know that mother would get angry if I mention that to her and I really don't want to argue with her on the phone. Kitaka-san aside, Naruto would be thrilled when he heard that mother will be back. He's been whining all the time and it was really taking a toll on me.

I glanced at the grandfather clock in the living room and was surprised that it was almost eleven. 'Who knew I could take really long shower?' I chuckled at my own thought. Deciding to make a combination of late breakfast and early lunch, I got ready to prepared the ingredients when I saw the notes on the countertop.

'Kurama-nii-san, there's onigiri in the fridge. Eat it before eating your medicine. Love, Naruto'

Smiling to myself at the _love _part, I went to the fridge and get the onigiri, ignoring the little voice that corrects me that it was _'Naruto's handmade onigiri'_.

This is really getting annoying. Sooner or later, I won't be able to control myself and I was scared of what would happen then. I decided to just ignore the voice in my head this time. Eating the onigiri-silently complimenting the taste- I walked towards the living room, sitting on the couch, flipping through the channel with my free hand.

When nothing interest me, I changed to reading instead. Still eating the onigiri, I kept flipping through the pages, not really reading as my mind wandered off. Unconsciously, I began drifting off to sleep, ignoring the other voice in my head to wake up and eat my medication.

* * *

When I woke up, it was to the sound of Naruto's voice. It was sweet and inviting. He was calling my name, and I decided that I really liked it when he called my name. I opened an eye and was bulging out both of them when I saw the scene before me.

Naruto's lips were mere inches to mine, his breathing could be heard and it sound sexy to my ears. He was still calling my name, asking me to wake up. When he caught me staring, he grinned and made a move to stand. Without thinking, I grabbed his hand, startling him and crashed our lips together.

He gasped at my move and as an opportunis, I took the opportunity to slipped my tongue inside his warm cavern. He tasted like mint. We fought for dominance and moments later could hear Naruto's sensual moans around the living room.

When we broke free to gain the ever important oxygen-which I cursed since it made me broke the kiss- Naruto finally regains himself and tried to form a coherent words.

"Y-You…N-nii-san…y-you…we…We shouldn't be doing something like this!" He yelled. I smirked at him.

"Says the one who was moaning." He blushed cutely at that remarks. Then he glared at me. I was momentarily stunned at that reaction.

"You caught me off guard!" He screamed. He made to move from his position on my lap, but again, I grabbed his wrist. He seemed to expect the move as he slapped my hand away.

All of a sudden, a rage boils inside me. Furious, I grabbed his hand a little tighter and dragged him towards my room. I threw him to the bed and kissed him again. He was caught off guard and ceased his struggling for a while. But that was all I needed as I tied him to the bedpost with the fabric I tore from his school uniform.

He glared and yelled something like "Hey, that's my school uniform!" but I ignored him and opted to attacked the delicious looking nipple serve before my eyes. Back on my mind, I know that this is wrong, yet I couldn't stop myself. I've been craving this from the very beginning. It only grows when father died and mom is seeing another.

Ignoring all the unimportant thought, I focused on the things in front of me. "Soon you'll be mine, forever and ever, Naruto." Naruto, who was still struggling, stopped and looked at me with his beautiful azure eyes bulging out.

"Are you crazy! I'm your brother. We shouldn't be doing this!" He pleaded. I almost stopped at the pleading eyes he directed towards me. But when I saw the delicious looking sight he gave off, all the thought was thrown out the window.

I started ravaging his upper body immediately, him still pleading me to stop. I couldn't and wouldn't stop. I need to release this build up tension I've been keeping for who knows how long. I need to settle this. I NEED to stop my pain and he was the only one who can. My only angel.

I licked and nipped and played with his erect nipple. Naruto tried hard to keep himself from moaning out and kept biting his lips until blood seeped out. seeing this, I quickly kissed him to prevent Naruto any more self-harming towards himself.

"Don't hurt yourself." I said in a low voice. He shivers at my voice and almost gave up when I started trailing my hand towards the southern region of his body. He jerked his body forward and started struggling again.

"P-please, Kurama-nii-san. Please stop this. If you continue, I will never forgive you." I stopped at that. 'Naruto wouldn't possibly hate me, would he?' I asked myself.

"I'll take my chances, Naru-chan." I said instead. Naruto would never be able to hate me. He won't. He can't. Because I'm his beloved nii-san after all.

I continued my trailing and finally tugged at the waistband of his pants. Naruto kept struggling and I was getting annoyed at that. After another tugging and another struggling, I snapped. I slapped Naruto on the cheeks. Hard. He was stunned and I could see beads of tears staining his eyes. I tugged at his pants again, harder this time, and I finally managed to take it off Naruto. He was crying by now, but I put it into the back of my mind. I have already gone this far, and I would not live in peace if I stop now.

I could already see my angel's half erect penis through the thin fabric of the boxer. Deciding I cannot wait any longer, I ripped the boxer in one swift moves and taking in the sight behold in front of me. Naruto was truly beautiful in every way. He kept struggling to keep himself hidden and I found that a cute thing to see.

Not wasting any time, I started licking the precum dripping off his cute little penis and he jerked forward, probably not used to the sensation. He struggled on the knot I had him in, and did I not see what he was doing, he would have escaped.

I tightened the knot and even tied his leg to the bedpost. Now it got even more lusty. With his leg up, I could see it in his eyes that Naruto also want this. I began licking his erection again, and again I got the same reaction. Needing more, I started sucking on the underside skin of the penis. He moaned at the moves and then I took it all and started deep throating his erection, liking the taste of Naruto's precum.

Without warning I started fingering on the outer ring of Naruto's little, virgin hole. He started screaming at that point and his struggles went even more wild. I snapped again and started slapping Naruto.

"I was going to be gentle to you, but since you like being rough, I'll give it to you." I growled deep in my throat, and I could see the fear in his eyes. Without saying anything, I took out my own throbbing erection and position myself on his hole.

Naruto looked at me with tear filled eyes, pleading me to stop.

"You were the one asked for this, Naru-chan. I tried to be gentle, yet you keep resisting." Looking at him once again, I sheathed myself into him, dry. Naruto screams out in pain. Without listening to him, I started to move quickly, needing to release myself of my own tension.

Every thrust was followed by screams of pain. Eventually, blood began dripping from his abused hole making the thrusting easier. All of the sudden, Naruto started moaning once I hit certain spots. I smirked as I found what I've been looking for. Thrusting at the same point over and over again, I was rewarded with the delicious moans that came out from Naruto. His moan making me even more turn on than I already am.

I started picking up the pace and kept hitting Naruto's prostate gland. After a few moments, he screams my name with that cute high-pitched voice of his and he came all over us. I came the next moment, releasing all my seeds into Naruto's tight hot cavern and flopped down from tiredness.

Naruto turned to looked at me and he glared. "I hate you nii-san." I was stunned. Shock from his words, and the still build up tension, my mind went blank. The rest was all a blur to me and all I could hear was the sound of crying and pleading to stop.

At some point, I could even hear mother's screams.

* * *

When I came to, I was on the other side of the room, my body was covered in blood and semen. Looking around, I saw Naruto in the hand on my crying mother, his body limp. He too were covered by semen.

Mother looked at me and glared. She put Naruto down and marched towards me.

"How could you?! Naruto's your brother!" she screamed at me, but I heard nothing. I only saw the limp body of Naruto's and only realized she was there when she slapped me hard. Enough for me to bite to the inside of my mouth.

"I should have never left you with Naruto! You're just like your father!" I was shocked at that statement. I stood up and glared at her. I took in her fear stricken face in satisfaction.

"I will never be like father." I stated bluntly. I dare her to speak more when a movement to my right alerted me of the other occupants of the room.

I stared at Kitaka-san and gave him a deadpanned look.

"Kurama-kun. You need help. Let us help you an-" I cut him off halfway.

"Help me? What exactly can you help me with?" I sneered at him. "You don't even know my condition, so how can you help me?" He was speechless. Not knowing my condition was a disadvantage to him.

"You should never entered this family. I don't want you, Naruto doesn't want you, heck I bet you were just aiming to get into my mother's pants-"

SLAP!

I held my numbing cheeks and look at my mother. She was fuming with anger.

"Don't you ever talk to Harashi-san that way!" Tears were already brimming at the end of her eyes.

"Perhaps even you wanted him to get into your pants, weren't you mother?" She stood still, tears already falling down her cheeks. Kitaka-san was furious and he punched me square in the jaw. Still tired from whatever I was doing before, I never managed to dodge and received the attack head-on.

I fall onto the hard floor, hard and hit my head on my bed. The last thing I saw was Kitaka-san fake concerns over me and mother's worry voice.

* * *

When I awoke, there I was in a room I did not recognize and a bunch of nurses strapping me to the bed. I was furious at what they were doing and struggles wildly. The nurses were strong as they managed to held me down onto the bed seeing as I was at least half their sizes.

A familiar face entered the room and explained the predicament I was in. He told me that I assault my own brother. I screamed at them, telling them that Naruto want it too. We both wanted it, so I just gave it to him.

He shook his head and started reminding me of my condition before walking out of the room, the nurses following suit a moment after. They locked the door from the outside with me still screaming at them to release me.

I was there for a few months. Getting into rehabilitation, focusing on treating my condition, before managing to let them to release me to see Naruto and to apologize to him.

* * *

That was a few weeks ago. Now, no one wants me. Even my mother. The only one I could hope for hated me for what I am and for what I have done to him. I regretted that day to the core of my heart. On that rainy night, I kept apologizing to my family, especially to Naruto to what I have done to him. If only I told them of my condition, all of this would be prevented and Naruto would never have hated me.

It was never meant to happen. All of it was a lie. All of it happen because of my stupidity, my prideful self and I shall take any and all responsibilities, even if it was death.

I went to a stopped under a small tree, resting my tired body and mind. I just looked ahead of me, not really looking at something. I started drifting off to sleep, muttering apologies to my beloved little brother.

* * *

The next day, a familiar nurse found me under the same small tree I was resting under, still muttering apologies like a mantra. She went towards me as fast as she can, but I knew that it was already too late. I feel neither cold nor the throbbing pain in my head. I was numb, not feeling anything even as she hugged me and gave me comforting words which would never be able to reach me.

* * *

AN

And, it's finished! Yay, I finally managed to finished one story. Phew, that was hard work. Now I know the feeling of the author that writes lemon. I keep telling myself to just suck it up and keep writing, don't give in to temptation. Hahaha. Anyways, how was it? Good? Bad? In-between? Please reviews!


End file.
